The Doggies Movie/Quotes
Quotes George and Linda's plot (his forces had found the flower's location, the Doggies' house) *'General Weston:' Get me Dale. (the intern gives him a phone) *'Intern:' Here's Dale. *'General Weston:' I thought I fired you. *'Intern:' You can't fire an intern. ---- *'Linda:' Why these guys want to arrest us? Maybe, these government agents are mistakening us with these bankrobbers like that time when we were arrested after being mistakened with them. *'Stacie:' What if they are sharks from the cosmetics industry and they want Linda's perfume? *'Sam:' No, you idiot! They are federal agents! Why is she coming with us?! *'Dolores:' She's also in peril. *'Bobo:' I hope to come to Paris to clean our names. *'George:' Bobo, you're a idiot or what? Linda and me are the only ones that the government is searching. Not you. *'Steven:' I'm a bit afraid of it. *'Sarah:' I don't know, guys. What if this perfume is important to the government? ---- *'George:' Follow that van. *'Taxi Driver:' Whoa, man, I don't give people rides. *'Steven:' What are you talking about? This is a taxi. *'Taxi Driver:' Yeah, but it's for my transportation needs only. *'Bobo:' How do you make money? *'Taxi Driver:' My salary. *'Sam:' Taxi drivers don't make a salary. You only make money by giving people rides. *'Taxi Driver:' Oh, that's why I'm broke. ---- (after Veracious orders him to eliminate Linda, Sarah, Stacie and Dolores) *'Jack:' Oh, well. I didn't know we'd be eliminating people, boss. But, uh, that's fine. (garbled speaks on phone) Okay, I understand, but maybe I should be paid a little more than we agreed on. Because eliminating people is definitely a very illegal activity and I'm not very... (garbled speaks on phone) Oh, okay. Okay, boss, so my life would be in jeopardy and you'll have me eliminated. I understand. (garbled speaks on phone) Well, in that case, I think I can stick with this. (dial tone) Hello, hello, boss? Hmm, he didn't even say goodbye. ---- (Mr. Badger is arrested by Agent Dale Panda) *'Mr. Badger:' Now wait a doggone second. You're telling me that I'm not getting the reward and I'm also under arrest for attempted bank robbery? *'Agent Dale Panda:' Shut up! I'm talking with my superiors! *'Mr. Badger:' First off, why is attempted bank robbery illegal? If I'd a-just attempted it, it doesn't mean I get it done. Do you see me sitting on piles of money from the bank I robbed? No! Because I didn't rob it. I was just attempting it. And you're the only reason my neighbors got away. ---- *'Stacie:' Guys, is that that crazy hillbilly badger that tried to kidnap us? *'Linda:' It's Mr. Badger! ---- *'Mr. Badger:' I don't want to buy the plane, I just want a ride on it. Darn, I regret not robbing that bank. ---- (his goons reveal themselves as Darklints) *'Jack:' You're aliens, too? Oh, I bet you're getting paid more than me. ---- *'Mr. Crocodile:' An alien? *'Veracious:' Not just any alien. I'm a Darklint. *'George:' Hey, aren't you from a TV series I use to watch? ---- (when Veracious fires Jack) *'Jack:' What? I thought we had a deal. Oh, I should have listened to my mother. She always said Never trust a alien. ---- *'George:' Excuse me. If you're not going to do anything with this bottle of perfume over here, would you mind if I gave it to my wife, seeing as how it was her lifelong dream and all. ---- (when he realizes he really puts the perfume bottle) *'Veracious:' What happened? *'George:' Oh, were you wanting something to disappear? (he then sprays the invisiblity bottle over everybody) ---- (George, Linda, their children, Steven, Sarah, Sam, Bobo, Stacie, Dolores, Frumpy, Mr. Crocodile, an unconscious Blue Blaze (carried by Frumpy), a wrapped Erim Evilman (carried by Mr. Crocodile), Mr. Badger and Jack escape from the Darklints) *'Linda:' You switched the bottles?! *'George:' Look at the good side, we turned invisible, so those aliens can't see us. Hey, what's this? (he takes a modulator) This must to be what the Darklint had lost. (they run into a rocket) Hey, alien. (he throws the modulator to Veracious) Take that! *'Veracious:' Oh, thank you. (the modulator explodes, blowing up the Darklint planet, while the animals escapes inside the rocket, leaving Veracious and his henchmen hanging from a root) I hate Earthlings! The Doggies' children and Frumpy's plot *'Robbie:' You ever heard of the multiverse theory, guys? *'Robbie:' Oh my god, so transparent. The theory states that there are an infinite amount of universes coexisted with ours on parallel dimensional planes. *'Kevin:' Cool. *'Wendy:' Better than when Kevin and I had hypnotized Mr. Meerkatowski into being a superhero. *'Tyler:' Okay. When you had found this remote, Robbie? *'Robbie:' Remember that science fair we went, Tyler? Here I brought it, along with a manual about it. ---- *'Frumpy:' Robbie! Where did you take us?! ---- *'Robbie:' We need to go past numerous worlds until we find our home world. ---- (the children and Frumpy are transported to a universe filled with art pieces) *'Jillian:' Like it! *'Melissa:' I don't care about it! (they transport to another universe, filled with chaos and destruction) *'Melissa:' Like it! *'Jillian:' I don't care about it! ---- *'Frumpy:' What are these weird animals? *'Robbie:' According to the multiverse remote, these weird animals are named humans. In this universe, animals are like pets, which every animal in our universe are humans, with a few exceptions. (Frumpy accidentally breaks the remote) Frumpy! *'Frumpy:' Sorry. I was a bit weird with it. *'Kevin:' Out of all the universes, we had to go to that universe. *'Wendy:' I have a idea. We could find us! Maybe this universe's Robbie also have a multiverse remote. ---- *'Frumpy:' (when he, in a human disguise, and the children, disguised as normal dogs, meet Human George) Hello, my name is Jack Harrington, the new neighbor. I and my dogs were walking and we wanted to salute the neighbors. Blue Blaze's plot *'Erim:' Blah, blah, blah, who cares if you have a ultimate weapon. ---- *'Blue Blaze:' This day got way easier. ---- *'Kevin:' Blue Blaze! In reality, you can't fly! ---- *'Veracious:' So, you're a supervillain? *'Erim:' What do you think I am: a mad scientist? (Blue Blaze grabs his nose) *'Blue Blaze:' Got your nose! ---- *'Erim:' Finally! I will finally win! *'Wendy:' I can't believe I am saying this but... Help me, Blue Blaze! ---- (Erim is tied in a lamp post outside the Surette with a note reading "Arrest Me!" taped to him) *'Erim:' Let me go! You stupid dog family! You stupid cats! You stupid rhea! You stupid panda! This is ridiculous!